Girl Meets Game Night
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Adaption of the episode. Riley and her family, along with Riley's friends, learn the true importance of Family Game Night.


"Family game night, my favourite night of the month- just me, my family, and my 'jama pants!" Cory exclaimed happily as he, his wife Topanga and their two kids, Riley and August 'Auggie' Matthews all settled down round the coffee table for their monthly tradition- 'Family Game Night.'

It was a special tradition to them, as it helped them bond as a family through teamwork and friendly rivalries. This month, however, was extra special- Auggie had invited Cory's teenage brother, Joshua Matthews, up for game night as well. Cory had been ecstatic about this as he was fond of his siblings, and he was particulary protective of Josh, seeing as he was only a few years older than his eldest child.

Soon there was a knock at the door, and Auggie and Cory went to answer it, expecting it to be Josh.

Instead, three other teenagers entered the flat, each greeting him as 'Mr Matthews.' He groaned, but obliged and shut the door as soon they were in.

Maya Hart, Lucas Friar and Farkle Minkus- Riley's best friends. Cory should have known.

"Where's Uncle Josh?" Auggie asked innocently.

"I'm sure he's coming." Cory answered reassuringly, before heading over to speak to Riley about their 'guests.'

"Riley, why are your friends here?"

"I invited them," Replied Riley. "They're my family too."

"But this is Family Game Night, Riley, not invite your Friends round night!" Cory exclaimed exasperatingly. "I normally don't have a problem with them being here, but tonight is for family, Riley."

"And, like I said, my friends are family to me, so they're staying." His daughter answered.

Cory was very annoyed, but he didn't want to ruin the night for Topanga and Auggie, so he decided there was only one option.

Fine, they can stay." He agreed.

He also had one fear why he didn't want to kick Riley's friends out- he was afraid of losing the bond he shared with Riley. She had been the one who took most after him and she was as passionate about spending time with her friends as he had been at spending time with Topanga and Shawn Hunter, his best friend.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sighing, he opened it and found his brother, Josh, standing there awkwardly.

"Hey big bro- am I too late?" He asked awkwardly.

"No- not at all. Come on in, Josh- we're just about to start." Cory replied, opening the door wider and letting his brother in.

...

"Hello Josh- I'm glad you could make it!" Topanga greeted her brother in law.

"I'm happy to be here, Topanga," Josh answered.

"Uncle Josh!" Auggie ran up and hugged Josh round the waist.

"Hey, Augs- what's up?" Josh asked, holding out a hand for a high five. Auggie hi fived him back, and Josh looked to see Riley laughing at a joke Farkle had made.

"Riley - say hi to your uncle Josh." Cory said sternly. He was cross at her rudeness.

"Oh, hey Uncle Josh." Riley answered, not taking her eyes off her friends.

"It's fine- don't sweat it bro." Josh said to Cory, who was looking furious at how Riley was treating her blood family.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

...

About five minutes later, they were joined by a ninth member- Ava Morgenstern, who lived down the hall from the Matthews' and was dating Auggie.

"I'm playing!" She exclaimed, and she ran over to join Auggie so she could be on his team. "Dibs being on Auggie's team!"

"Yes!" Auggie cheered. Wanna be on my team too, Uncle Josh?" He asked Josh.

"Try and stop me!" Josh grinned, happy to have been selected by his nephew.

"Uh, I'll stop you; you're on my team!" Maya exclaimed suddenly, making Josh sigh.

"He's my uncle!" Auggie argued.

"He's my husband!" Maya retorted.

"Congratulations." Auggie answered.

"Tell you what, guys- I'll MC this." Josh decided, and scooted away from the lovesick blonde teenage girl who also happened to be his niece's best friend. He didn't hate Maya- in fact; he liked her fierce spirit, wily ideas and her determination, as well as how much she valued Riley as a friend. He was just too old for her- she deserved someone of her own age.

"Guys, enough- this night is meant to be about family." Cory stressed. "Didn't I teach you that with the American Revolution?"

"Yeah- I didn't appreciate being made Benjamin Franklin." Maya huffed. "And really- you made Farkle a king? You know how power mad he is already- you shouldn't give him a crown and some fancy cape or else he'll go tyrant on us."

"Not on you, Maya- I'll make you my queen." Farkle answered.

"No!" Maya retorted, grabbing a cushion from the sofa and whacking Farkle in the face with it.

...

All throughout the game, Cory got more annoyed at how much Maya, Lucas and Farkle were interfering. Lucas and Farkle both claimed Riley to be 'theirs', which made Cory very annoyed, and refused to allow it. Maya either attempted to flirt with Josh or made schemes with Riley against Topanga. And then Ava wouldn't stop cheating!

Josh found Ava amusing and he couldn't help laughing at how she made up her own rules- she was especially out to get Topanga as well, so Cory came to her rescue- but the damage had been done.

...

Riley rolled the die, and found herself in a moment of triumph- she was going to win this!

But as her fingernails skimmed over her playing piece, Maya said suddenly.

"You know, Riles, I wish I had nights like this at my house."

The brown haired girl paused. She could win, but Maya's comment made her remember that there were people out there who didn't have families like hers- and she had thrown away a precious time to spend with them in favour of having her friends with her too.

"You gonna win this round, Riley?" Lucas asked.

"You know what- we'll play the longer version." Riley answered. "Maya made me realise that time with my family is more important than some silly little victory."

Cory smiled. The night may not have turned out the way he wanted it to, but it was looking up, certainly.

"Okay, Riley." He said simply, earning a smile from her.

...

And so, they expanded the game. It took a lot longer than they expected, but it worked out- Lucas and Cory helped Topanga get into a stronger position, and Riley and Auggie developed a friendly sibling rivalry. Although they weren't actually related, Maya and Ava changed- they became sisters of a sort, each determined to contribute to the game and win, but also do it with someone they cared about.

Josh acted as MC for the whole game, but he didn't mind- he was fascinated by the change in the role that Riley's friends and Ava had had on the game- they gone from a source of disruption to everyone working together as a team or developing competition and determination from friendly rivalries.

In the end, Farkle won the game, and declared himself Overlord of the World, but Cory had been impressed by the shift of attitude to everyone in the room, and didn't mind at all.

...

However, Josh caught Maya looking at him again, and he groaned inwardly. He had to tell her- she was now like a lovesick puppy, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could ignore this.

"I need to tell you something, Maya." He admitted.

"Yeah, Josh?" The blonde girl in question answered.

"Listen, Maya- you're a determined and passionate girl- I like that. I admire a lot about you in fact. The truth is, well, we can't date."

"Why not?" Maya asked quietly.

"Well, I'm three years older than you. I know that to you, it doesn't seem much, but I don't feel right thinking about dating someone with that big an age gap- I'm sorry. But take it from me; you are an awesome girl, and if you dare doubt that, then you doubt me and my honesty."

Maya just looked downcast at this. Her heart was broken- again. First her dad, and now Josh? Why did they leave her- is she that much a burden?

"Trust me, Maya- it's only our age gap that's stopping me from dating you." Josh told her softly. "Hopefully, you can find someone who wouldn't break your heart like I'm doing right now."

Maya, though she felt tears streaming down her cheeks, nodded bravely. "Thanks." She muttered. "I did need to hear something good."

"Just don't ever doubt me, okay?" Josh asked.

"I won't." Maya grinned, and wiped away her tears.

Riley put an arm round her as Josh stood up- he knew he should probably head for home now. After saying goodbye, he made his way out of the door, and closed it, hoping that in there, someone would shake away her pain in time, and show her passion and energy.

Maya Hart- the one whose heart he had broken, and the one whom he hoped it will mend and fly again.


End file.
